


Fall Leaves

by madimonkey14



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madimonkey14/pseuds/madimonkey14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony invites the team to stay in a cabin with him for a quick autumn vacation, and Steve is the only one able to make it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a list of OTP prompts for autumn and 'fall leaves' was the first one. This is what popped into my head! Enjoy the dumb gay children.

Steve walked through the front door of the cabin, carrying a stuffed duffel bag and pulling a small suitcase behind him. “Stark?” he called, pausing in the main entrance. The place was enormous, and Steve was still wondering what exactly the purpose of Tony renting this place was. There was a slightly burnt smell lingering in the air, and Steve took a few timid steps forward, looking around the cabin.

“Hey, you made it!” Tony smiled, clapping his hands together as he emerged from the kitchen. “I got a little too into the fall spirit and started making some pumpkin bread! Er, I tried at least.”

Steve grinned, shaking his head. Tony was brilliant with robots and mechanics, but somehow he managed to always mess up a simple baking recipe.

“Go put your stuff up in your room, it’s the one downstairs just past the bookshelves. Then get back up here, you and I are going to do some Avengerly bonding!” Tony stated, sending Steve a quick smile and then dodging back into the kitchen.

“What a dork. . .” Steve muttered under his breath as he descended the stairs, a fond smile sneaking onto his face. His room was huge, but the bed was tiny, meant for a child of maybe ten or eleven. The blonde rolled his eyes. It was like Stark looked for ways to torture him at every chance he got. He threw his bag onto the bed and set the suitcase down next to it. Then, before he could even make it back up the stairs,Tony appeared at the top, holding two pieces of what Steve could only guess was the failed pumpkin bread.

“Here, it’s not as bad as expected,” Tony said, handing Steve a piece. “Just a little black on the bottom, that’s all!”

That was the understatement of the year. Cap couldn’t tell if Stark was being sarcastic or not, but the rock in his palm was far from pumpkin bread. Steve also noticed that his piece was easily three times larger than the one Tony had kept for himself. “What is the size suggesting?” he asked suspiciously, automatically beginning to follow when the brunet began walking away, not knowing where they were headed.

“You’re a big guy, Rogers, you need to eat more!” Tony said, walking backwards to face Cap and punching him in the gut, emphasizing the point.

Tony flipped back around, and Steve noticed a blanket hanging out of his back pocket, a detail he’d missed when Stark had been facing him. Steve rolled his eyes when he noticed the Iron Man pattern on the red fleece.

“Why the blanket?” Steve asked.

“You’ll find out in like, two seconds, just wait,” Tony said,then led them outside onto a concrete porch. A balcony created a sort of roof above them, with a wooden porch swing to their right and chairs surrounding a fireplace to their left.

“Come on, we’re having a picnic and doing some bromancing!” Tony said, leading them over to the porch swing.

“A picnic of burnt pumpkin bread and. . . nothing else?” Steve asked, awkwardly sitting down on the swing.

“Ew, no,” Tony remarked flatly, using that tone that always made Steve feel like and idiot. “I kinda knew this bread would turn out awful, so I brought back-up!” Tony produced two Starbucks cups. “These are pumpkin spice lattes, and I clearly did not make them, so they should taste much better,” Tony said, handing a cup to Steve. He noticed Steve’s slightly concerned look and shrugged. “I just really like pumpkin stuff, okay?” He clarified as he sat down next to the blonde, wrapping the blanket around himself.

After sending a smirk toward Stark, earning him an annoyed look, Steve said, “It’s really too bad that the others couldn’t come. You rented this gigantic place and I’m the only one that showed up. . .”

“Psh, yeah, I know,” Tony said, exaggeratedly slumping, causing the swing to rock gently.

Tony had originally invited all of the Avengers, planning on them having some superhero bonding time. However, Thor had been off doing some Asgardian stuff, Clint and Natasha were currently on a mission, and Bruce simply couldn’t be bothered. Steve had really only come because he felt bad for Tony. . . and he didn’t really mind spending extra time with the billionaire.

Tony was quiet for a second, then turned to Steve matter-of-factly. “ I love fall, in case you couldn’t tell. So normally I’ll take a few days off of work during the season and get a nice little place in the middle of the forest like this. But this year I didn’t really want to be alone, so I thought maybe it’d be fun to get the gang all back together.” He sighed. “But of course, nothing ever goes my way. . .”

Steve gave Stark an agitated look, and he laughed and slapped Steve on the back. “I’m totally kidding, I’m cool with it.” Steve let out a little laugh of relief.

“Being in the middle of the woods sure does make a lot of leaves though,” Steve said, wanting away from the awkward subject as soon as possible. Then his eyes suddenly lit up and he turned to Tony excitedly. “Leaf pile. Huge. Jumping.” Was all he could manage.

“Um, have you gone insane?” Tony asked, scooting away from Steve worriedly.

“No! Come on, help me rake up some leaves, I want to try it!” Steve was already standing up excitedly. “I’ve only ever jumped into a pile of leaves once, and it was tiny! With this many leaves, it would be awesome!”

Tony sighed in exasperation, but stood up anyway. Steve just looked way too much like an excited puppy to say no to him.

Half an hour later, a huge pile of leaves had accumulated, most of it thanks to a still terrifyingly enthusiastic Steve.

Steve threw his rake to the side, nearly breaking a flower pot, and turned to Tony looking completely psyched. “Wanna jump together?”

“I think maybe that pumpkin spice latte was too much for you. Do you get much caffeine, Uncle Sam?” Tony replied.

Steve grabbed Tony’s rake from him and tossed it aside too, gentler this time. Then he grabbed Tony’s hand. “Come on, it’ll be fun! Just act like you’re five again!”

Tony suddenly felt a burst of adrenaline. With the purely thrilled look Steve had on his face, plus the hand clasped in his, Tony suddenly felt electrified. He grinned. “One, two, three!” he called. He was able to catch Steve’s enlivened look just before they both began to run, plunging into the leaves together.

* * *

Later, Tony had laid out his blanket on the leaf pile, and he was laying back on it with Steve, both munching on the burnt pumpkin bread. They chatted away endlessly, no longer minding the taste of the bread. Maybe it was the lattes that had made them both so giddy, but Steve secretly doubted it. He at least knew his true reason for being so suddenly happy.

At one point, Tony glanced over at Steve and snickered. The smile that Cap had been wearing fell slightly. “What?”

“You have a little something,” Tony said, gesturing to his upper lip. Steve quickly pulled up the sleeve of his yellow flannel over his hand and wiped his mouth.

“Gone?” he asked. Tony grinned and shook his head. Steve insistently swiped at his face, then looked expectantly back at Tony, who still shook his head no.

“Here, let me get it,” Tony said as his expression fell soft, and he unexpectedly leaned up to press his lips to Steve’s. Steve was initially surprised, but quickly got over the shock and happily began kissing Tony back. Eventually, the kiss turned rough, with Steve’s hands running through Tony’s hair and up his shirt desperately. Soon Steve began unbuttoning Stark’s shirt, and he felt Tony’s hand slip down the waistband of his jeans.

* * *

The pair of super heroes sat in comfortable silence, cuddled up next to each other under the blanket.

“You know. . .” Tony began abruptly, severing the tranquility. “Next time I think it’s a good idea to fuck you in a pile of leaves, stop me.”

Steve laughed, nodding in agreement. Then his expression suddenly became thoughtful. “Hey, question,” he said, narrowing his eyes at Tony. “Did you really invite everyone else?”

Stark grinned sheepishly. “Well, at first I was going to,” he said, avoiding the look of dissatisfaction of Steve’s face. “But then I figured my chances of getting laid were much greater if I only invited you. . . But hey, I was right!”

Steve shook his head and laughed once again, throwing a handful of leaves into Tony’s face. “You impossible dork.”


End file.
